Talk:France/@comment-174.25.147.151-20120727045208
Just wanted to everyone for all the help on this wiki with regard to Orange and their Internet Max plan. It was very useful to me! I first went to an authorized Orange dealer in a mall near where I was staying in the suburbs, but the agent was saying the only data plan with prepaid was the default rate which was metered by the minute. The consensus seems to be that these dealers (or even some other official Orange boutiques) seem to be clueless about Internet Max plans on Mobicarte. Do heed the warning on this wiki about some agents giving wrong or inaccurate information! So then I decided to just go to the Forum Des Halles store, and they knew exactly what I was talking about with regard to Internet Max and Mobicarte, so I recommend you all go there if you are having problems elsewhere. I would also like to point out that as of 7/19/12, the menus have changed slightly. Gone are the daily, weekend, or week plans, with the only option for the 9 Euro Internet Max monthly option. But in the same menu where the Internet Max option was this new "GPS" option which I'll get to later. I got the Internet Max Option to appear immediately, but it wouldn't let me subscribe until about 20 hours after I showed my pasport at the Orange store at Forum Des Halles. I was glad to get it activated! However, there is still something I have not been able to figure out and my suspicion is that it has something to do with that GPS option. I use a lot of location based apps, especially google maps with GPS, and I noticed my Internet kept on disconnecting. I would have to go into my Android phone's (Samsung Galaxy S2- i777) settings and disable packet data (3G Data), and enable it again. After I few days, I started suspecting the GPS, so I turned it off. Even though it stopped the automatic disconnects, my balance was still continuing to decrease, and I couldn't figure out why. At first, I thought maybe Internet Max needed to be activated, but it continued to just "magically" take my starting balance of 15 Euros periodically. I noticed when I disabled GPS, it slowed the rate at sucking my balance down, but not completely. I also know it's not the Internet Max not being activated because near the end of my trip, I was able to access the Internet with a zero balance, however the GPS being activated will still disconnect me periodically. If that is true, then Orange is definitely one of the most sinister telecom companies I've seen, but I'm not 100% sure that is true. It would be nice if someone else can report on this. Has anyone else seen this issue? I then traveled to London, where I had no such problems (and much more prepaid providers to buy from than in France!). Anyway, thanks again for all the help!